


Fanart: Raven Child

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 Merlin Horror Fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the concept of The Raven King, a human child raised in magic by faeries to become the greatest sorcerer of all time, from Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell -- as well as a plethora of other dark fables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Raven Child

**Author's Note:**

> In my hurry I sort of deviated from the black feathers motif, borrowed some elements from Ariel’s design as a quick way to make things more look interesting, so I’m not really sure what this is anymore. Whatever you like, I guess? Thanks for looking!
> 
> Mood music: [Chrysalis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3KcdVw1O38&list=PLr8ZoANYEoB9V4Kzw6HIHjLz-mYsMrzNJ) by _Nostalghia_
> 
> View on [my fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/132024606121/mood-music-chrysalis-by-nostalghia-for-the).


End file.
